Hermanos
by PrettyChiisy2
Summary: Un dia cuando Natsu y su equipo se van de trabajo, se encuentran a otro equipo, y en ese grupo está nada más y nada menos que la hermana de Natsu. Resulta que ambos son igual de actitud, por lo que será una historia muy divertida. [Romance, Aventura, Humor (en exceso xD)] NatsuXLucy, GrayXJuvia, ErzaXJellal, WendyXRomeo, OcXOc.
1. Una nueva historia

**Antes de empezar quiero aclarar que hace tiempo que no leia el manga del Fairy Tail, y como el manga y el anime no están al mismo ritmo puede que me haya perdido varias cosas. Antes solia ser una fan maniatica, sabia todo acerca de FT, pero ahora que deje de verlo me arrepiento mucho, porque volver a verlo me hizo recordar el gran anime que es :') En fin, solo quiero decir que, si encuentran algún error corrijanlo por mensajeria privada hacia mi, ¿na? :D**

* * *

_Capitulo 1: Una nueva historia._

* * *

Nuestra historia se sitúa después de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos. Luego de que Fairy Tail había ganado, Sting y Rogue aceptaron la derrota pero se volvieron amigos cercanos del gremio. Lamia Scale como siempre los visitaba a menudo, así como los de Blue Pegasus, y se montaban escenas graciosas entre los miembros de su gremio y de Fairy Tail.

Una tarde en Fiore, como era costumbre, nuestros magos se reunían en el gremio de Fairy Tail. Como todos los días, los miembros conversaban, bebían o peleaban, cosa que ya era algo común, y era ya una característica alegre.

Traspasando la puerta del gremio estaban Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Wendy, Erza, Charle y Happy. Los tres primeros se arrastraban en el piso, notoriamente cansados. Erza arrastraba su cargamento de numerosas maletas, con expresión despreocupada. Wendy también estaba cansada pero no tanto como esos tres, así que solo sonreía forzadamente mientras le resbaló una gota de sudor por la frente, viéndolos arrastrarse por el suelo. Happy aterrizó al lado de Natsu y lo empezó a picar con un palo para ver si estaba vivo, y Charle estaba al lado de Wendy, volando a la misma altura de su cabeza.

—Bienvenidos, chicos— Saludó Mirajane desde el bar, con su sonrisa de recibimiento —¿Cómo les fue en su misión?

—No hay lugar, como el hogar— Lucy abrazó la pata de una silla. Jamas se sintió tan feliz de volver.

—Muero de hambreeee...— Dijo Natsu con su boca abierta y los ojos cerrados con cara tristeza, en una expresión anime.

—Mataría por un vaso de agua— Gray tenía la misma expresión.

—No sean quejicas— Erza dejó caer apropósito tres enormes maletas encima de ellos, por lo que sintieron que sus espaldas se habian roto y no podian respirar.

—Día difícil, ¿huh?— Lissana les sonríe amigable, mientras hace de mesera y recoge unos vasos en unas mesas.

—No hemos dormido desde ayer— Lucy se quita la maleta con dificultad, y se pone de pie.

—No dejemos que Erza escoja la misión para la próxima— Murmuró Gray a Natsu, ambos poniéndose de pie a regañadientes.

—¿Qué cosa?— La expresión tétrica de Erza hizo que ambos empezaran a sudar frío y que la piel se les erizara exageradamente.

—¡Nada, nada!— Los dos alzaron sus manos y la miraron temerosos.

—¡Lucy-nee, bienvenida!— Gritaba Levy desde lejos, corriendo para alcanzarla.

—Levy-chan, hola— Saludó amable la rubia, y la peliazul le sonrió amigable.

—Okaeri, Natsu-nii— Romeo se le acerca al pelirrosa.

—¡Hola, Romeo!— Natsu revolotea el cabello del chico, de forma juguetona.

—Aahh.. es realmente bueno volver— Gray se sentó en un taburete, apoyando sus codos en el mostrador del bar donde se sirven los tragos.

—¡Gray-sama!— Juvia a su lado derecho lo mira con corazones en los ojos y puños juntos a la altura de su barbilla.

—Gray, tu ropa...— Dijo Cana desinteresada sentada a su lado izquierdo, bebiendo su tercera cerveza en una taza con forma de barril.

—¡Oe!— Gray asustado se da cuenta que ya no trae nada puesto, solo sus calzoncillos azul oscuro.

Lucy sonrié forzadamente con una gota en su frente, Erza tiene expresión desinteresada y Wendy se tapa los ojos con vergüenza.

—¡Ponte ropa, pervertido!— Natsu lo apunta acusador.

—¿Cómo me dijiste, aliento de fuego?— Gray pega su frente con la de él y lo mira retador mientras auras de batallas azul y rojo los rodean.

—¡Me oíste bien, cabeza de hielo!— Natsu le devuelve la mirada sin temor.

Los del gremio animan la pelea, como siempre hacen.

—¿Una pelea? Vamos— Macao cruzado de brazos sonreía mientras estaba sentado, Wakabe a su lado, lo apoyaba.

—Desde que Natsu vuelve, siempre hay problemas en el gremio— Max sonríe y niega resignado.

—¿Quieres pelear?— Gray se puso en posición de pelea.

—Adelante, estoy encendido— Natsu sonríe competitivo, y le lanzó una silla de madera que el mago de hielo fácilmente esquivó, por lo que la silla le dio a Gajeel en la cabeza y estaba de espaldas.

—¡Salamandra! ¡Maldita sabandija!— Gajeel se enojó y se puso de pie, lanzandole una mesa a esos dos, por lo que Gray y Natsu se agacharon y le dió a Elfman.

—¡Un verdadero hombre enfadado les pateará el trasero!— El peliblanco se les lanzó encima, armando una nube de polvo donde solo salían las cabezas de Gajeel, Natsu y Gray, y muchos objetos eran lanzados al azar, y uno de esos les cayó a Erza en el rostro.

La pelirroja iba a tomar un trago de su taza y tiene los ojos cerrados. Cuando los abre, sus ojos están rojos estilo anime y tiene el ceño fruncido.

—¡Están todos muertos!— Erza les saltó encima con su espada en mano, nuevamente armando una nube y lanzando objetos, cayéndoles encima a los miembros y empezando una pelea entre todo el gremio.

—¡Vamos, Natsu!— Apoyaba Happy, con sus puños en alto.

—Vencelos, Gajeel— Lily estaba sentado mientras miraba la pelea entretenido.

—¡Wendy, cuidado!— Charle empujó a la peliazul para que no le cayera una botella encima.

—Chicos, chicos, no tienen que pele-ah— Una silla le cayo encima a Mirajane, por lo que no pudo terminar su frase y cayó desmayada con espirales en los ojos, con su alma saliendo de su boca.

—¡Miranee-chan!— Lucy alterada agita sus brazos mirando asustada a Mirajane, pero de pronto aparece Loki cargandola como princesa.

—¡Lucy! Mis sentidos celestiales me dijeron que estabas en problemas— Loki la miró serio.

—Yo no, Loki, ¡Mirajane!— Le exclama con obviedad, y él se siente tonto por no haber notado como Mirajane estaba inconsciente en el piso.

—Ya debe estar acostumbrada. Después de todo, es una maga vieja de Fairy Tail— Loki la baja, para que ella se pueda poner de pie —¡Oh, una pelea!— El castaño corre hacia los miembros y de la nada empieza a golpear a varios, queriendo unirse a la pelea.

—_No lo voy a detener. De seguro extraña pasar más tiempo en el gremio, y debe extrañar pelear sin motivo como antes_— Lucy suspira con pesadez.

Decidió sentarse al lado de Cana para observar la pelea, ambas esquivando objetos solamente moviendo sus cabezas hacia un lado. Lucy, al mirar a su entorno le resbaló una gota de sudor al ver al maestro Makarov sentado en forma de loto en el mostrador, bebiendo licor en su taza de barril y agarrando su báculo de madera.

—Master, ¿no va a detenerlos?— Pregunta sacada de onda.

—¿Para qué? No me van a escuchar. De todos modos ya han roto todo, así que los dejaré terminar— Dice con tranquilidad, acostumbrado a aquello —Por cierto, bienvenida de vuelta— Makarov le sonríe amigable, luego volviendo su vista hacia al frente.

Lucy hace lo mismo, mirando a todo mundo desalborotado.

—_Definitivamente, se siente como en casa_— Lucy sonrió cerrando los ojos, viendo divertida el espectáculo.

* * *

Lucy despierta, parece que se durmió en el piso. Cuando se levanta, empezó a caminar y se soba los ojos con su mano derecha, y vio como todos cayeron rendidos al suelo, luego de prácticamente destruir el gremio. Siguió caminando hasta que vio a Natsu roncando, tirado en el suelo como si fuera su cama, pero se veía mono de todos modos. Vio a Gray abrazando a Juvia por la cintura, ambos dormidos... ja, esa si sería una escena divertida para ver cuando ambos se despierten, pero ahora estaba tan cansada que en lo único que piensa es en volver a casa.

Al salir del gremio caminó por las calles de Magnolia, y al llegar a la calle donde vivía, caminaba balanceándose por el borde donde pasaba el canal de agua.

—¡Tenga cuidado, señorita!— Los dos típicos hombres que siempre le decían que tuviera cuidado, pasaban en su pequeño barco.

—Hai, hai— Les respondió sonriendo.

Cuando dejó de balancearse un folleto le cayó en la cara debido a la brisa. Lo quitó y lo tomó en ambas manos.

—¿Una solicitud de trabajo?— Dijo confundida, alzando una ceja pero ensanchó los ojos al ver la cantidad de dinero que había como paga —¡Definitivamente haremos este trabajo! Mañana mismo les diré a los chicos— Lucy lo guardó en su bolso y entró a su casa.

Escondiéndose detrás de una columna, una sombra observaba satisfecho como dio resultado el que la chica tomara el póster, por lo que sonrió macabramente y desapareció.

* * *

Al otro día: (N/A: ¿No se imaginaron la voz del narrador de FT al leer eso? Yo sí :D)

—¿Una misión especial?— Erza alzó una ceja, teniendo en manos el folleto que la rubia le había entregado.

—Y una muy importante. Incluso dice que muchos grupos de diferentes gremios han sido reclutados, eso quiere decir que si la paga es muy grande, y han reclutado a tanta gente, debe ser algo grande— Dijo Lucy al frente de ella.

—¡Oh, déjame ver!— Natsu arrancó de las manos de Erza el folleto —Es en una isla no muy lejos de Fiore— El pelirrosado se emociona al saber que queda cerca y no será problema ir.

—¡Aye! Podre comer pescado cuando lleguemos allá— Exclama Happy emocionado.

—¿No será muy peligroso?— Pregunta Wendy, curiosa.

—No creo que eso le interese mucho a ellos, ya sabes que les gusta el peligro— Charle se encoge de hombros. Wendy sonríe nerviosa porque sabe que tiene razón.

—Vaya, que grande es la paga. Esa es una gran cantidad de ceros— Gray se asoma por el hombro de Natsu para leer.

—Lo sé, ¿no es genial?— Lucy junta sus manos y tiene signos de dolares en sus ojos, sonriendo soñadora.

—Oe, ¿es que acaso solo te importa el dinero?— Gray entrecerró la mirada, incrédulo.

—¡Lo siento, pero yo tengo una renta de tres meses que pagar!— Exclama Lucy en su cara, molesta —¿Iremos o qué?— Preguntó mirando esta vez a Natsu y a Erza.

—Yo me apunto, ¡ya estoy encendido!— Dice feliz, con sus puños siendo rodeados por fuego.

—Por mí está bien— Erza se encoje se hombros, restandole importancia —Partiremos hoy, así que hagan sus maletas.

—¡Yosh!— Exclaman emocionados Lucy y Natsu, y Gray tambien pero le dá igual.

—Te lo dije, les gusta el peligro— Comenta Charle con resignación y Wendy asiente riendo levemente.

—Suena como una misión emocionante— Romeo apoya su barbilla en su mano, mientras los mira, sentado en una silla.

—Ellos siempre tienen las aventuras más emocionantes— Macao suspira con pesadez, hace años que no hace misiones interesantes, eso fue desde la vez que Natsu lo rescató en esa montaña de nieve.

—No puedes culparlos, son el equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail, ¿recuerdas?— Max sonrió mientras bebía de su taza.

—Es porque son jóvenes— Wakabe tomó una calada de su pipa, y los mira con tranquilidad.

—¡Gray, me pisaste! ¡Vamos a pelear!— Natsu lo mira retador, a lo que Gray lo fulmina con la mirada. (N/A: Eso me recordó a Pokemón xD)

—Y tontos...— Agregó Wakabe, resbalandole una gota de sudor igual que a los demás.

—Déjense de boberías y vayan a armar sus maletas— Erza se sienta en una silla, cruzada de piernas y viéndolos despreocupada.

—¡Si, señora!— Lucy emocionada sale disparada como relámpago fuera del gremio, levantando una nube de polvo como el correcaminos.

—¡Vamos, Happy!— Natsu también corre fuera del gremio.

—¡Aye sir!— El felino lo sigue volando.

—Como sea— Gray los sigue, caminando con las manos detrás de su nuca.

* * *

Al cabo de una hora todos ya habían abordado el tren que los iba a dirigir a la bahía. Lucy vestía su ropa habitual, pero en su cintura tenia amarrado el bolsillo donde guardaba sus llaves celestiales y su látigo y ademas cargaba en sus brazos a Plue. Gray usaba su ropa normal que usó en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos (el chaleco blanco con franjas azules y lo demás)y tenia una mochila en su espalda. Natsu como siempre no llevaba nada, solo usaba su ropa habitual y llevaba a Happy. Wendy no llevaba nada de equipaje, mas que a Charle.

Al llegar a su destino, abordaron el primer barco que los llevara a su destino, y al bajar y pisar tierra firme, el barco tomó su rumbo de vuelta a Fiore y ellos escanearon con la mirada el lugar. No parecía otra cosa mas que una isla tropical, tal vez más adentro habrá algo diferente.

—¡Yoshaaa! Hemos llegado— Natsu emocionado escupe fuego de su boca al cielo, haciendo fuegos artificiales.

—¡Baja la voz, soquete!— Gray le cae encima para que deje de hacer magia.

—¡¿Que te sucede, konoyaro?!— Natsu lo mira con molestia.

—¿Olvidas que hay más grupos de otros gremios viniendo hacia acá? Obviamente nos atacarán desde que nos vean, asi que no debemos llamar la atención— Explicó serio, haciendo que el pelirrosa se levante a regañadientes.

—Gray tiene razón, debemos mantener silencio y no llamar la atención. Va para ti, Natsu— Lo ultimo Erza lo dice mientras lo mira, y el mencionado bufa.

—No parece ser que ningún gremio esté cerca de aquí— Wendy mira a su alrededor, curiosa.

—Tomaremos eso como ventaja y nos adelantaremos. ¡Andando equipo!— Dice Lucy, caminando al frente como una líder, con Plue en sus hombros..

—Lucy, el camino no es para allá— Comenta Happy, haciendo que Lucy se detenga en seco pero no volteé a verlo, pero los demás si lo hicieron —En la parte de atrás del folleto hay un mapa, y dice que si vamos allí entraremos en el Bosque Oscuro de las Brujas.

Lucy se tensa, mientras todos la miraban incrédulos. Iban a morir si Happy no decía nada.

—Hacia el otro lado, compatriotas— Lucy sonríe forzadamente mientras da media vuelta y se dirige a donde Happy les señaló. A todos les resbala una gota de sudor por la frente, pero la siguen.

* * *

Un rato después, se ve un barco abarcar en la misma orilla donde estaban ellos. De él, bajaron tres personas, y un exceed.

La primera chica tenia el cabello rosa y lo tenia largo. Usualmente tiene el cabello suelto, pero para esta ocasión lo tenía amarrado en una coleta alta, dejando caer varios mechones en sus mejillas y en su frente. Sus ojos oscuros, casi al grado de parecer negros y son unos ojos saltones. Viste una blusa de tirantes blanca, un chaleco que le llega a mediación de la espalda y no tiene mangas, es negro con franjas amarillas. Usa dos pulseras negras en las muñecas, parecidas a las que usa Natsu. Pantalón ajustado gris, y unas botas marrones. Al igual que la bufanda de Natsu, ella tenia un objeto valioso que cuidar. Un collar colgando en su cuello hecho de cuerdas negras, que amarraban lo que parecia ser un diamante, pero era color amarillo.

La otra chica, tenia el cabello castaño y usaba unas gafas que la hacían parecer intelectual. Traía una licra que le llegaba varios centímetros por encima de las rodillas de color negro y por encima una falda blanca, con unos zapatos negros y una blusa de mangas cortas celeste. En su espalda cargaba una mochila.

El chico, tenia el pelo blanco y lo tenia alborotado, no muy largo ni muy corto, parecido al de Gray. Sus ojos eran un azul eléctrico y su piel era crema. Tenia un chaleco blanco de mangas largas con franjas azules y la tenia abierta, dejando ver una playera blanca de mangas cortas que tenia debajo. Usaba unos pantalones azul oscuro y unas botas negras tipo militar. Era sumamente atractivo.

—¡Wii, hemos llegado!— Exclama emocionada una chica —¡No puedo esperar para patearle el trasero a alguien!

—¡Demuestra tu fuerza, Hikari!— Dice un gato volador, era una femenina. La felina era de color castaño, y sus ojos eran color azul.

—Calma tu cabecita de chorlito, todavía tenemos que llegar al punto de encuentro— Dice otra chica con desinterés mirando el mapa.

—¿Como me dijiste, adefesio de tierra?— Hikari pega su frente con la de la chica, mirándose como perros a punto de matarse.

—Ya me oíste lagartona de fuego— Responde la femenina, mirándola retadora y a ambas les rodea un aura de batalla marrón y amarilla.

Luego ambas se separan al sentir una corriente eléctrica en sus cuerpos, lo cual les causó un escalofrío.

—¡Ryu, ya te dije que odio cuando usas tu elemento para hacer eso!— Hikari se soba la piel, la tiene chinita por el escalofrío.

—Si no lo hago, ¿quien las separaría de matarse?— Responde el chico, con cara despreocupada.

—¡Silencio! Concentrémonos para seguir el mapa, debemos llegar antes que los demás gremios— Dice la chica que peleaba con Hikari anteriormente.

—Creo que ya es tarde para eso, Ayame— Ryusuke mira el piso, y las dos chicas lo imitan y miran que en la arena hay grabadas unas pisadas.

—¡Bien, así será mejor!— Hikari se muestra emocionada, empezando a caminar siguiendo las pisadas. Su exceed la sigue.

—Uhmm, Hikari... algo más— Comenta Ryusuke y al igual que Ayame los dos leen algo en el folleto, haciendo que ella voltee —Aqui dice que hay trampas escondidas en toda la isla.

El grito de un grupo de personas hizo que los cuatro se tensaran, mirando temerosos por donde vino.

* * *

—¡Waaah!— Lucy fue atrapada por una soga en su pie, por lo que ahora está alrevez.

—Maldición— Gray cayó en la misma trampa igual que ella.

—¡Bajenme, me estoy mareando!— Natsu hizo mueca de contenerse de vomitar, mientras estaba de cabeza.

—Es como cuidar a unos niños— Erza suspiró, sacando su espada y cortó las sogas a una velocidad tan sorprendente que parece que ni siquiera se movió.

Wendy se sintió ofendida, ella era una niña y no cayó en la trampa. Happy sonrió con gracia y Charle negó resignada.

—Itte...— Dijeron Lucy y Gray al mismo tiempo, ambos cayeron en sus brazos, por lo que les dolía.

—¡Kuso!— Natsu se sobaba la cabeza, porque cayó encima de ella cuando se zafó de la trampa —Un minuto...— El pelirrosa se detuvo en seco al olfatear un olor peculiar.

—¿Que sucede, Natsu-san?— Wendy lo miró curiosa.

—Huelo a alguien acercarse— Con lo dicho, los cuatro se pusieron alerta, incluso los gatos, menos él —Pero, hay un olor extraño... y hasta familiar, pero... nunca lo había conocido antes, es muy confuso— Natsu parecía en otro mundo, no encontrándole lógica a aquello.

Mientras tanto, oyeron el sonido de algunas personas caminando entre plantas y miraron a todos lados. De unos arbustos salieron tres personas y un gato, que se sorprendieron tanto como ellos.

—¿Quienes son ustedes?— Pregunta Ayame, entre sorprendida y seria.

— Deberíamos hacerles la misma pregunta— Responde Erza, mirándola retadora.

La vista de Lucy se topa con la marca roja que está en el hombro izquierdo de una chica pelirrosa ahi. Es la marca de un gremio.

—¿A que gremio pertenecen?— Preguntó ella.

—Pertenecemos al mejor de todos, Tigerclaws— Hikari sonó con orgullo, y sonrió competitiva.

—¿De qué gremio son ustedes?— Habló Ryusuke, con las manos en sus bolsillos y mirando indiferente.

—Fairy Tail— Gray respondió, cruzado de brazos.

Pudieron ver como esos tres ensancharon los ojos.

—¿Son de Fairy Tail?— Murmuró sorprendida Ayame.

—¡Aye sir! ¡Somos el gremio más fuerte de Fiore!— Exclama con energía Happy.

—¡Genial! Siempre quise pelear con un mago de Fairy Tail— Hikari se pone en posición de batalla, pero de repente para su vista en un pelirrosado muy parecido a ella, y tiene un olor familiar, pero nunca lo había visto. Al parecer, ese chico tuvo el mismo pensamiento que ella, porque le devuelve la mirada.

—¡Tú! ¿Quien eres, y por qué parece que te conozco?— Natsu se pone de pie y la mira serio.

—Nunca te he visto en mi vida, no hables tonterías Hikari lo mira con burla —¡Karyuu no Tekken!— De su mano emana un fuego amarillo, y salta a una gran velocidad hacia Natsu y él esquiva el ataque, haciendo que el puño se impacte en el suelo agrietandolo, por lo que todos tuvieron que saltar.

—Tienes una fuerza peculiar, me gustaría pelear contigo— Natsu sonríe competitivo, y la otra pelirrosada sonríe de la misma forma, pareciendo que es la misma sonrisa.

—Ya que estamos eligiendo contrincantes, seria interesante pelear contigo, Titania— Ayame le sonríe retadora.

—Será un placer— Dice seria, cambiando de armadura a la de que parece una tigresa con dos espadas.

Erza salta hacia ella dispuesta atacarla, pero la castaña levanta un bloque de tierra solida, por lo que el ataque impactó el bloque, destruyéndolo en mil pedazos.

—Es una molestia, pero debo admitir que también quiero luchar contra un mago de Fairy Tail— Ryusuke tapa un bostezo con su mano, y mira a Gray indiferente.

—Por lo perezoso que te ves, dudo que puedas moverte rápido Gray forma en sus manos lo que parece ser un arco de hielo, y en su otra mano tiene una flecha del mismo elemento —¡Ice Make: Lance!— La flecha de hielo es disparada a gran velocidad hacia el peliblanco.

—Las apariencias engañan— Susurra de forma macabra, apareciendo detrás de Gray a una velocidad inhumana, por lo que el mago de hielo instantáneamente se voltea pero su mejilla es impactada por un puño rodeado de electricidad azul y es empujado varios metros lejos.

—Interesante, eres un mago de rayo. No pensé que serias tan rápido viendo que te cansas muy rápido— Gray se levanta de estar agachado, y se limpia la sangre de su labio con su puño.

—Como dije antes, las apariencias engañan. Dejo que los enemigos se confíen y yo los tomo por sorpresa. No deberías subestimar tanto— Ryusuke sonríe arrogante.

—Y tu no deberías confiarte tanto— Gray le sonríe de la misma manera, haciendo que Ryusuke borre la suya.

El peliblanco se volteó y vio a un tigre de hielo movedizo corriendo detrás de él y fue tan rápido que no pudo esquivarlo

—Esta pelea será interesante— Ryusuke se limpia la mejilla, y sonríe.

De vuelta con Natsu y Hikari. Los dos magos de fuego se estaban enfrentando a combate de cuerpo a cuerpo. Natsu agarró el puño de ella que iba dirigido a su cara, y trató de devolver el mismo ataque pero ella también sostuvo su puño, ambos haciendo fuerza para ver quien desiste primero.

—¿Eres una dragonslayer?— Pregunta Natsu con dificultad, mientras sus venas resaltaban en sus musculosos brazos al hacer fuerza.

—Así es. Y por lo visto, tu también— Dice ella, también con dificultad.

—Tu y yo nos conocemos, pero nunca nos habíamos visto. Y no trates de negarmelo, vi que al verme pensaste lo mismo que yo.

Ambos dejan de agarrar puños, y ahora chocan sus rodillas, viendo quien aguanta más.

—Tenemos el mismo color de pelo, los mismos ojos saltones y hasta la misma sonrisa. ¿Seremos familia?— Pregunta Hikari, manteniendo su fuerza.

—Imposible, soy hijo único. Un dragón me adoptó y por eso sé controlar el fuego— Dice Natsu, como si la sola idea de que ellos fueran familia es absurdo.

—A mi también me adoptó un dragón. Una dragona, para ser especifica. Pensé que había perdido a toda mi familia, aunque no recuerdo nada de ellos.

—¿Cómo puedes estar segura que podemos estar enlazados en algún tipo de sangre?

—Nunca dije que estaba segura, solo que puede haber una posibilidad de que seamos parientes.

Lejanas a esa conversación, las chicas y los gatos estaban a distancia suficiente de las peleas para no ser lastimados.

—Anno, Lucy-chan— Wendy al igual que Lucy y los gatos, miraban las peleas —¿No deberíamos ayudar en algo?

—Creeme, Wendy, aprendí esta lección de la mala forma: Nunca interferir en las peleas de esos tres, o terminaras herida— Lucy sonríe forzadamente, haciendo que Wendy la mire asustada.

—¿Y tu quien eres?— Happy y Charle miran curioso al neko que acompañaba a la pelirrosada que ahora, al igual que ellos, observa la pelea.

—Mi nombre es Kitty— Se presenta con amabilidad.

—¿Kitty? Que nombre tan extraño...— Happy se muestra confundido.

—Tu te llamas "Feliz" en ingles— Charle entrecierra su mirada hacia él.

—A todo esto, ¿no es muy extraño que hayan citado a tantos gremios? Es decir, ¿que misión puede ser tan grande para reunir a tantos magos?— Wendy se soba la barbilla pensativa, y Lucy también se pone a pensar lo mismo.

De repente, una criatura que sale de la tierra interrumpe la batalla de esos seis. El monstruo de piedra es tan grande que esos seis están parados en su cabeza, y Wendy, Lucy, Happy, Charle y Kitty abren los ojos del tamaño de una pelota por la impresión.

—¡¿Nande?!— Natsu se balancea, pero trata de mantenerse encima del monstruo.

—¡¿De donde salió este adefesio?!— Hikari al igual que Natsu, trata de mantener su balance.

—No lo sé, pero no se ve amigable— Ryusuke y las dos chicas saltaron y cayeron a un lado del monstruo.

Gray, Natsu y Erza hicieron lo mismo y cayeron al otro lado, donde estaban Lucy, Wendy y los gatos. El gigante mueve sus brazos y ataca al grupo Tigerclaws, lanzandolos muy lejos, repitiendo esta acción con el grupo de Fairy Tail, mandándolos al lado contrario.

El monstruo de piedra se desvanece volviéndose polvo. Detrás de unos arboles una sombra diferente, sonríe satisfecho y se desvanece.

* * *

—¡Aaaaaahhh!— El equipo de Fairy está cayendo por los aires, a pocos segundos de aterrizar.

—¡Kami-sama sálvanos!— Gritaba Lucy aferrándose de la espalda de Natsu y tapándole los ojos sin darse cuenta.

—¡Oe Lucy, no puedo ver nada!

—¡Charle, ayuda!— Grita Wendy asustada.

Happy voló y solo pudo salvar a Gray y a Natsu. Charle solo logró salvar a Wendy y a Erza, pero un tercer gato logró salvar a Lucy. Los cinco aterrizaron, con la ayuda de los nekos.

—Uhm, arigato— Lucy le sonríe hacia el gato castaño que la había salvado.

—¡No hay problema!— El neko le devuelve la sonrisa.

—¿Kitty? ¿Qué haces aqui?— Happy la miró confundido.

—El gigante me separó de mi grupo, y no tuve tiempo de correr hacia ellos— Explica con ojos llorosos, deprimida.

—No te desanimes, Kitty. Te llevaremos con tu grupo— Lucy le sonrió amable.

—¿Lo harán?— Pregunta la gata con ojos llorosos.

—¿Lo haremos?— Gray, Natsu, Erza y Wendy la miran como la loca que es.

—¡Claro! Tenemos que encontrarnos todos en el punto de encuentro, así que me imagino que nos veremos allá— Dije con simpleza.

—Viéndolo de ese modo creo que no habra problema. Bien, apresurémonos Erza junto al equipo, deciden tomar la ruta en camino al punto de encuentro.

* * *

En el punto de encuentro, que se ubicaba en un valle muy extenso cerca de un barranco, se encontraba el equipo de Fairy Tail. Cuando llegaron notaron que habían muchos equipos allí, todos de diferentes gremios.

—Vaya, y pensar que seriamos los primeros— a Lucy le resbaló una gota de sudor.

—Nos encontramos de nuevo, Fairy Tail.

El equipo volteó a ver, y era nada más y nada menos que Lamia Scale.

—¿Lyon?— Preguntó Gray, algo sorprendido.

—Gray— Respondió él, con simpleza.

—¿Sherry?— Lucy la miró con los ojos levemente abiertos.

—Lucy— Saludó ella, sonriendo.

—¿Jura-san?— Saludó Erza confusa.

—Erza-san— Saluda él, con respeto y una sonrisa.

—¡Toby!— El amigo tipo-perro de Lamia Scale se nombró a sí mismo y saltó por los aires.

—¿Que hacen aquí?— Preguntó Natsu, cruzado de brazos y mirada curiosa.

—Lo mismo que ustedes, solicitamos este trabajo— Comentó el cejón de Lamia Scale, osea Yuka.

—No son los únicos.

Nuevamente, todos voltearon a ver quien habló.

—¿Blue Pegasus?— Erza se tensó al instante.

—¡Yes, men!— Ichiya hizo una pose ridícula que fue aplaudida por sus tres pupilos —¡Erza-san, tu perfume sigue siendo el mejor de todos -men!

—Aléjate de mí, bicho— Erza le dio una patada que lo mandó a volar.

—Lamento los malos modales, ¿como están todos?— Hibiki saludó con una sonrisa.

—¡Hibiki! ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo!— Saludó Natsu, alegre y alzando su mano.

—Desde que nos reunimos para la misión del Anima, y los Juegos Mágicos— Eve sonrió amable.

—Realmente nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo— Dice Sherry, sintiéndose nostálgica, al igual que todos allí.

—Y no es que me gustes ni nada— Ren se cruza de brazos y se hace el desentendido, y Sherry se sonroja.

—¿Se conocen desde hace tanto?— Chelia los mira curiosa.

—Posiblement años— Erza se encoge de hombros, pero sonríe nostálgica.

—Vaya— Dice Chelia, algo asombrada.

—¡Ustedes!

Todos se voltearon ante esa voz, especialmente el grupo de Fairy Tail.

—¡Devuélvanme a mi neko, ladrones tramposos!— Hikari caminaba a grandes zancadas hacia ellos, seguida de Ryusuke y Ayame.

—Ok, para empezar, ella fue la que vino con nosotros. Segundo, nosotros no somos tramposos— Aclaró Natsu, mirándola con molestia.

—¡Claro que sí! Usaron magia negra o no se qué para aparecer a ese monstruo— Hikari quedo a pocos centímetros del rostro de Natsu, ambos mirándose retadores.

—¡No tuvimos nada que ver con eso!— Se defendió el pelirrosado.

—¿Monstruo? Que extraño, no nos topamos con ninguno cuando vinimos de camino— Comenta Eve hacia Ren y Hibiki, ellos parecen confundidos.

—Nosotros tampoco, y dudo que alguno de los otros equipos aquí también se hayan encontrado con alguno— Sherry se encogió de hombros, y su equipo pensaba lo mismo.

—Entonces, si ustedes no lo invocaron, ni nosotros, ¿quien pudo haberlo hecho?— Erza al igual que todos, se quedan pensativos.

—¡Bienvenidos, magos!— Habló alguien a través de los altavoces, llamando la atención de todos —Como sabrán, hemos invitado a todo tipo de magos de Fiore hacia esta isla. Ahora, queremos saber cual de ustedes es el más fuerte. Ustedes tienen un propósito todos los grupos de gremios tomaran uno de los muchos cofres y se lo llevarán. Dentro del cofre se incluirá un mapa: esto será como una búsqueda del tesoro, deberán buscar el pergamino asignado y traerlo de vuelta, con el riesgo de que alguien pueda robárselos. Aquí debe haber al menos cincuenta gremios, pero solo hay diez pergaminos. Buena suerte, magos— La voz alterada por micrófono del hombre, desapareció, por lo que nadie pudo reconocerla.

—¡Bien! ¡Estoy encendido/a!— Gritaron emocionados Hikari y Natsu alzando un puño, pero al darse cuenta que dijeron lo mismo, se miran confundidos.

—¡Aparte de ladrón de gatos, ladrón de lineas!— Exclama exasperada la pelirrosada.

—¡Yo la inventé primero!— Natsu se apunta a si mismo con su dedo pulgar, y la mira con molestia.

—_Hay algo raro en esos dos. Incluso se parecen, aunque al parecer no se conocen_— Hibiki se soba la barbilla pensativo —_Tal vez después pueda hacerles una prueba de ADN o algo así._

—¡Atentos! Ya casi vamos a empezar— Erza se muestra seria, por lo que todos los demás lo hacen.

Una alarma sonó cerca pero no se supo de donde. Eso alertó a las personas y todos los equipos corrieron hacia un cofre y se llevaron lo que tenía dentro, luego todos tomaron diferentes caminos a un lugar seguro.

—¡Yoshaa! ¡Esto está poniéndose emocionante!— Grita Natsu divertido, corriendo con su equipo lejos de ahí.

* * *

**Ah, que bueno es volver a escribir acerca de Fairy Tail. Llevo 3 años siendo fan de ellos, y tal vez no es mucho, pero significa que soy fan de corazón :D Espero les haya gustado, nuevamente les digo que tenia mucho sin ver FT por lo que si quieren corregirme, haganlo, pero de una manera amable y cortes. Me pondre al dia con Fairy Tail y con el manga de Naruto Shippuden, asi que adios :)**

**Bechotes *0***


	2. Reencuentro indeseable

**¿Habeis visto el capitulo 178 de Fairy Tail? ¡Joder! Gray ha estado increible, eso me recordo por qué él es mi personaje favorito de Fairy Tail :) y se quitó la camisa *0* no pude haber pedido más, realmente no me arrepiento y nunca me arrepentire de haber visto Fairy Tail, hare que mis futuros hijos vean anime aunque no quieran xD**

* * *

_Capitulo 2: Reencuentro indeseable_

* * *

Natsu y su equipo corrían por un bosque, hasta llegar a un lugar para estar seguros.

—Ya estamos a salvo— Tanto Happy como Charle se sentaron en el piso, cansados de tanto volar.

—Muy bien, revisemos que hay dentro del cofre— Gray estiró los dedos para tronarlos, y abrió el cofre a la vista de todos.

—¿Una encendedor?— Lucy confundida, toma el objeto.

—¿Una llave?— Natsu se rasca la nuca, teniendo el objeto en mano.

—¿Un cuchillo?— Wendy agarra el objeto temerosa.

—¿Un abanico chino?— Gray alza una ceja en confusión.

—Y una, ¿botella de agua congelada?— Erza agarra la botella, confundida.

—Los peores objetos de supervivencia mágica— Natsu muerde su llave, pero al ser tan dura no logra doblarla ni marcarla.

—No entiendo, ¿por qué ponen esto en vez de cosas como comida y agua que no esté congelada?— Dice Wendy.

—Un minuto— Lucy chasquea los dedos —¿No lo entienden? ¡Estos materiales son nuestros elementos! Miren: el encendedor es de fuego, osea Natsu, la llave se parece a mis llaves celestiales, el cuchillo se parece a las armas de Erza, el abanico chino produce aire, Wendy, y la botella de agua congelada está hecha hielo, Gray— Dice con obviedad, y todos captaron la idea.

—Estoy empezando a creer que el creador de esta competencia nos está dando un "trato especial"— Gray mira los demás de reojo, para que captaran el mensaje.

—Y definitivamente lo hace de una manera tétrica— Erza suspira con pesadez —No importa, no dejaremos que nos intimide. Tomen el mapa del cofre y salgamos a buscar esos pergaminos.

—¡Aye!— Happy alzo su puño, volando.

—¡Bien! Es hora de patear el trasero de unos gremios— Natsu se levanta del piso de un salto, mientras sonríe.

* * *

El equipo FT va caminando por el bosque, siguiendo las direcciones del mapa. Esta parte del bosque está algo oscura, pero todo sigue siendo visible.

—Tiempo de vernos, Fairy Tail.

Apareciendo al frente de ellos, el gremio Twilight Ogre, con sonrisas macabras.

—Agh, ¿ustedes otra vez? ¿No se cansan de que les golpeen?— Dice Lucy incrédula, y las sonrisas de ellos se borró, mostrándose confundidos y molestos.

—Siempre tienen que interferir en todo. Cuando intentaron intimidar a nuestro gremio cuando veníamos de la isla Tenrou y cuando estábamos compitiendo para calificar en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos— Enumera Gray mirando despreocupado, sacandoles una gota de sudor a los miembros del otro gremio.

—¿Podemos pasar a la parte donde los pateamos el trasero?— Natsu se trona los dedos, con sonrisa tétrica haciendo que los miembros se tensen.

—Con mucho gusto— Gray se coloca a su lado, estirando un brazo como si estuviera calentando para pelear.

—¿S-Sí? ¡Bu-Bueno, nosotros demostraremos que hemos mejorado!— Dice el sujeto con cabello negro esponjado del gremio Twilight Ogre, nervioso.

De repente, dos sombras aparecen de la nada y a una gran velocidad atacan a todos los miembros de ese gremio, dejándolos inconscientes. Las dos sombras se paran al frente de los cuerpos del gremio, y miran al equipo Fairy Tail.

—Hola, Natsu-san— Sting, le sonríe a su manera al pelirrosado, saludándolo.

—¿Qué tal?— Rogue saluda con cara desinteresada, aunque tenia una pequeña sonrisa, teniendo en su hombro a Frosch.

—¡Sting! ¡Rogue! ¿Ustedes también?— Saluda Natsu, energético —¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Por la misma razón que hizo que todos los gremios de Fiore se reunieran en una sola isla; diversión— Dice el rubio, sonriendo. Lector, está a su lado.

—¿Oíste, Lucy? diversión, no dinero— Susurra Gray burlón hacia ella.

—¡Cállate, Gray!— Murmura Lucy fulminándolo con la mirada, haciéndolo sonreír socarrón.

—¿Han encontrado algún pergamino?— Wendy los mira curiosa.

—Si, pero lamentablemente no podemos dárselos, va contra las reglas— Comenta Lector, desinteresado.

—Está bien, no hay problema. Nuestro orgullo de gremio no nos hubiera dejado aceptarlo, va contra nuestros principios— Aclara Erza, sonriendo levemente.

—¿Donde está su gremio?— Pregunta Lucy con curiosidad.

—Nos hemos separado para tener mejores posibilidades de encontrar los pergaminos— Responde Rogue, con simpleza.

—Tenemos que seguir con la competencia, nos veremos luego— Dijo Sting, y él y Rogue se fueron, saltando ramas de arboles junto a sus exceed.

* * *

—¡Bien hecho! Ya tenemos un pergamino, minna— Wendy sonríe.

Debajo de Lucy, Erza, Gray y Natsu, hay un montón de miembros de gremios inconscientes a sus pies.

—No saben como disfruto pelear en esta competencia— Natsu tiene las manos detrás de su nuca, y sonríe divertido.

—Pan comido— Dice Gray, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Estos magos son unos debiluchos— Erza se sacude las manos, sacando polvo de estas.

—Incluso para mí fueron fáciles— Lucy sostiene su látigo y hace la señal de amor y paz mientras saca su lengua.

—¡Sugoi! Acaban de vencer a un gremio entero— Exclama Happy, impresionado.

—No han estado mal— Charle se encoge de hombros.

—Ya podemos volver al punto de encuentro— Informa Wendy, haciendo que todos se dirijan camino al centro.

* * *

Ya en el punto de encuentro se encontraba el equipo Fairy Tail, parados y con sonrisas triunfantes. Alrededor de ellos se encontraban, lógicamente Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, el resto del equipo de Sabertooth, Tigerclaws, y para la sorpresa de ellos, Mermaid Heels y Quatro Cerberus. Después, los tres gremios que quedaban no eran de importancia.

—¡Erza-chan, estas aquí!— Saluda una chica con aspecto gatuno, saltándole encima y abrazándola.

—H-Hola, Millianna— Dice Erza alzando una ceja y sonriendo, mientras corresponde el abrazo.

—¿Que cuentan, mis antiguos gremios rivales?— Bacchus se les acerca, con su botella de licor en mano y esa sonrisa de bobo borracho.

—¡Bacchus! ¿Qué tal?— Natsu lo saluda sonriente.

—Erza— "Saluda" Kagura, con esa típica expresión seria.

—Kagura— Dice Erza con la misma expresión.

Sin embargo, ambas sonríen y chocan los antebrazos como saludo.

—Vaya, no pensé que estaríamos todos juntos, reunidos en una isla haciendo una misión— Wendy tapa una risa inocente con su mano.

—Como los viejos tiempos— Gray sonríe mientras está cruzado de brazos. Lyon está a su lado, sentado en una roca y con mirada despreocupada.

—Especialmente con ustedes, Fairy Tail y Blue Pegasus— Comenta Jura, con esa típica sonrisa de sabio.

Mirando no muy lejos, estaba el gremio de Tigerclaws, observando la escena.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende que los seis gremios más fuerte de Fiore se conozcan, y que todos son amigos?— Dice Ayame, ajustándose los lentes.

—Principalmente Fairy Tail y Sabertooth. Durante los Juegos Mágicos, esos mismos dos equipos que están ahí al frente, querían matarse, especialmente Sting Eucliffe y Natsu Dragneel. Ahora resulta que todos son amigos cercanos— Ryusuke está acostado en el césped, con las manos detrás de la nuca y la pierna flexionada.

—Eso no es normal, no logro entenderlo. ¿Que tiene ese gremio que hace que todos de repente se vuelvan amigos?— Hikari está cruzada de brazos, mientras golpea el piso con su pie de forma impaciente. Kitty está en el piso, comiendo un pescado que encontraron mientras buscaban los pergaminos y se le ve de lo más feliz.

—No lo sabrás hasta que los conozcas— Dice Ryu desinteresado, con sus ojos cerrados.

—Está bien— Hikari suspira, pero decide caminar hacia ellos, por lo que sus dos compañeros deciden seguirla también.

—Oh, son ustedes— Lucy se sorprende levemente al ver que ese equipo se acerca con intenciones de hablar, y no de pelear como suponía antes. Tal vez no se puede juzgar a un libro por su portada.

—Hey, nosotros peleamos con ustedes cuando intentaron quitarnos el pergamino— Dice Sherry se soba la barbilla pensativa, recordándolos —Pelean muy bien, casi logran quitárnoslo— Sonríe, alagandolos.

—Si, bueno, lamento que hayamos llegado a pelearnos tan intensamente— Hikari sonríe nerviosa y se rasca la nuca.

—Son buenos contrincantes. Nosotros estábamos peleando contra ellos y, bueno, terminamos...— Gray no sabia como explicarlo, ya que para ellos todavía es confuso.

—Empate— Terminó de decir Erza.

—Exacto— Señaló Gray, pensando en que era el mejor término.

—Oye, Natsu, ahora que tenemos tiempo libre, quisiera hacer una prueba contigo y la chica de pelo rosado, si no es molestia. Es una prueba de ADN— Hibiki los mira analíticos, extrañando a muchos porque de repente salga con eso.

Hikari y Natsu lo pensaron; a lo mejor así aclararian sus dudas de una vez por todas, asi que aceptaron.

—Excelente. Solo necesito una muestra de sangre de ambos— Hibiki usó su magia y apareció una computadora amarilla, casi invisible, era una tecnología muy moderna.

—¿Cómo haremos eso?— Preguntaron ambos, confundidos.

—Solo hay una forma rápida para eso— Dice Happy serio —Golpeen sus puños contra una roca, rompanse un hueso y luego les saldrá sangre— Por razones obvias, todos sintieron un escalofrío imaginándose el dolor.

—O...— Erza llama la atención de todos—Usamos el cuchillo que encontramos en el cofre para abrirles una pequeña cortada en el dedo indice.

—Creo que... prefiero esa— Dice Natsu con dificultad, se sintió mariado al imaginarse tremendo dolor.

Como lo planeado, los dos se hicieron una leve cortada, y Hibiki puso la sangre de ellos en la computadora para que analizara el ADN. Duró varios minutos, hasta que en la pantalla se mostraron los resultados. Hibiki, se quedó estupefacto por un minuto, luego carraspeó su garganta y miró a Natsu y a Hikari.

—Natsu y Hikari. Parentesco maternal: 99.9%, parentesco paternal: 99.9%, lo que quiere decir que son hijos de los mismos padres. Según el tiempo de vida y la apariencia de la piel, nacieron el mismo día. Lo que quiere decir que pueden ser gemelos o mellizos. El ADN es 99.9% compatible— Todos se quedaron asombrados, especialmente esos dos.

Bueno, ¿que dirías si crees que llevas toda tu vida creyendo que eres huérfano y que un día te encuentras a alguien que se parece a ti, le hacen un análisis y luego te dicen que esa persona es tu gemelo? Exacto, no pasa todos los días.

—Puede que la noticia les afecte mucho, es algo muy grande— Hibiki los mira serios —Tal vez se sientan raros pero...

—¡Genial, tengo una hermana!— Exclama Natsu emocionado.

Todos lo miraron como el loco que es, y desencajaron la mandíbula.

—Siempre quise tener un hermano, y mejor aun, ¡un gemelo!— Hikari alza sus brazos, sintiéndose como en una montaña rusa.

—¡Será increíble! Somos idénticos por lo que puedes saber lo que pienso y yo puedo saber lo que tu piensas

—¡Podemos leer mentes, hermano!— Ambos chocan las cinco, teniendo la misma sonrisa que muestra sus colmillos.

—Espera, hay algo que no nos estamos tomando en serio— Dice de pronto Natsu, cambiando su expresión.

—_¡¿Tu crees?!_— Todos quisieron gritar, pero siguieron observando la escena.

—¿Cual será nuestro apellido?— Dice pensativo, por lo que todos cayeron con patas arribas, incrédulos.

—Yo no tengo apellido así que, puedo quedarme con el tuyo— Hikari le resta importancia.

—¿No tienes apellido?— Pregunta Natsu, alzando las cejas.

—No. Nunca dije mi apellido, por lo que pensaron que Hikari era un apodo y solo me llamaban por mi nombre— Dice encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Yosh! Entonces, ¡desde el día de hoy, eres Hikari Dragneel, dragonslayer de fuego!— Anuncia alzando el brazo de ella, como cuando un luchador gana la pelea.

—Creo que nunca me voy a acostumbrar a esta nueva familia— Murmura Lucy, con un tic en la ceja, mirando incrédula.

—No serás la única— Dice Erza, con la frente sombreada de negro.

—Es como tener a dos Natsu-san's— A Wendy le resbala una gota de sudor por la frente y sonrie nerviosa.

—Natsu + Natsu = dolores de cabeza. Mal calculo— Gray niega con la cabeza.

—Chicos, ya va a empezar— Dice serio Jura.

—¡Bien hecho, magos!— Dijo la voz computarizada a través de los altavoces, y se notaba algo de burla en su tono —Si lo han logrado hasta aquí quiere decir que son los 10 mejores y más fuertes gremios de Magnolia. Han pasado la prueba, estoy sorprendido. Lo que quiere decir, que ya están listos para pasar al siguiente nivel— Una jaula gigante cae encima en cada equipo, atrapándolos a todos.

—¿Qué mierda?— Natsu ensancha los ojos.

—¿Qué sucede?— Dice Wendy, asustada.

—¡¿Quien eres?! ¡¿Por qué nos encierras?!— Exclama Hikari con furia.

—No hay duda que la estupidez está en la sangre de los Dragneel— Una nube de humo explota al frente de los equipos. Cuando la nube se dispersa, se deja ver a Ivan Dreyar, caminando hacia ellos con elegancia y una sonrisa arrogante.

—¿Ivan?— Dice Erza, estupefacta.

Natsu abre más los ojos, y trata con más fuerza de romper los barrotes.

—No lo intentes, son irrompibles. Nadie ahí dentro podrá romperlos— Dice Ivan, sonriendo tétricamente.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— Gray aprieta los dientes con fuerza.

—Muy simple, les explicare mis motivos. Como sabrán, numerosas veces he sido vencido por mi padre, actual maestro de Fairy Tail, e incluso Laxus logró vencerme a mí, y a mi gremio. El que me haya vencido mi propio hijo, me hizo dar cuenta de algo obvio: Para vencerlos no necesito tener a muchas personas fuertes de mi lado, YO necesito ser la persona fuerte para poder vencerlos. Ahí es donde entran ustedes; voy a robarles su poder mágico hasta dejarlos secos— Ivan sonríe macabramente, haciendo fruncir el ceño a todos los gremios.

—¿Haz logrado hacer todo esto, tu solo?— Jura lo mira serio.

—Oh, por favor, aunque quisiera no me puedo llevar el crédito— Ivan sonríe — Aquí les presento a mi querido amigo, Kurohebi— Del piso se forma una forma de arena y de ella lentamente sale un pelinegro con facciones de serpiente, mientras les sonríe tétricamente — Y mi otro amigo camarada, Nullpuding — Detrás de una columna de rocas, se deja de esconder y camina hacia ellos, con su típica sonrisa de maldad.

—¿Cómo han logrado escapar de la cárcel?— Kagura los mira con frialdad.

—Después de que nos arrestaran, hicimos de las nuestras para asesinar a los guardias sin que nadie lo notara— Ivan extendió su sonrisa.

—No lograran lo que quieren— Dice Natsu, con esa mirada fría y oscura que haría a cualquier enemigo temblar.

—¿Quieres apostar?— Ivan lo mira con burla, sosteniendo la mirada con él.

—Maestro, empecemos con esto ya. Quiero ver con mis propios ojos como cada uno de ellos muere— Dice Nullpuding, después de varios minutos de miradas.

—Hagamos una pequeña demostración. Saquen a cualquier miembro de los tres gremios desconocidos de alli— Ordena Ivan, sin importancia.

De una de las jaulas sacan a un mago desconocido, y parecía muerto de miedo, pero ellos se las arreglaron para poner sus manos en su espalda y esposarlo, obligandola a caminar para luego empujarlo frente a de Ivan. Él, pone una mano encima de su cabeza y una luz verde empieza a emanar de ella. Poco a poco se ve como el cuerpo del mago se va debilitandolo, dejándolo delgado hasta los huesos, completamente muerto y cae al suelo.

Los demás miran horrorizados al cadáver sin vida en el césped.

—¿Cómo vamos a salir de esta?— Pregunta Wendy, tapando su boca en una mueca horrorizada.

—Creo que tengo un plan— Murmura Lucy, contándoles a Gray, Natsu, Wendy, Erza, Charle y Happy su plan, en secreto.

—Solo espero que funcione— Dice Gray.

—¿Quien será el siguiente?— Ivan pone su dedo en su barbilla, sonriendo divertido —Tú. Me haz causado problemas desde hace tiempo, y es hora de cerrar esa bocota— Apunta hacia Erza, quien le devuelve la mirada con frialdad.

Nullpuding junto con Kurohebi, sacaron a Erza de la jaula y le pusieron esposas en las manos, empujándola para que cayera de rodillas en el suelo.

—Como nos hemos conocido antes, te daré un trato especial, mocosa. ¿Prefieres cambiar con algún compañero de tu gremio, o quieres morir ahora? De todas maneras a todos les llegara su hora.

—Antes de vender a un amigo prefiero morir— Responde ella con seriedad.

—Como quieras— Ivan se encoge de hombros con burla, a punto de posicionar su mano en la cabeza de Erza.

—¡Loke, ahora!— Lucy usa su llave mágica e invoca a Loke, quien rápidamente empieza a pelear con Kurohebi y Nullpuding, distrayendo a Ivan.

**(Este es el momento en que deberían pensar en una buena musica de pelea de FT xD)**

Erza aprovechó la distracción y de un salto paso sus manos de la espalda, pasándolas por debajo de sus pies hasta ponerlas delante y le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Ivan, llevándolo lejos. Gray puso sus manos sobre los barrotes y congeló estos, haciendo que se rompieran junto con el hielo. Lyon al ver eso, tuvo la misma idea e hizo lo mismo para liberar a su equipo. Los dos magos de hielo repitieron eso para liberar a todos los gremios.

—¿Cómo han hecho eso? ¡La jaula era irrompible por dentro!— Exclama molesto Nullpuding.

—El hielo alquímico se mezcla con cualquier material. Al fusionarse, el hielo se convierte en el objeto que posee y se autodestruye a si mismo— Explica Gray, con una sonrisa de lado, poniéndose en posición de batalla —He querido vengarme de tí desde los Juegos Mágicos, y ahora no hay nada que pueda detenerme de romperte un hueso.

—Basta de parloteo, canijo— Los brazos de Nullpuding se inflan como los de un pez globo, poniéndose en posición de pelea.

—¡Ice Make: Hammer!— Un martillo de hielo es dirigido hacia el rubio de piel morada, quien con sus brazos apenas pudo contener el ataque.

—¡Tenryuu no Hokou!— Wendy sopla una corriente de aire disparada hacia Nullpuding.

—¡Yo te ayudo, Wendy!— Ren encierra a su oponente en un domo haciendo que disminuye el oxígeno en su interior provocar la asfixia y también un dolor de oído debido al cambio de presión.

Sting y Rogue también colaboran y lanzan un ataque en unisono hacia él.

—¡Karyuu no Hokou!— De la boca de Natsu sale una fuente de fuego que sale disparada hacia Ivan, quien todavía seguia aturdido por el golpe de la Titania.

Al reaccionar, a duras penas esquiva el ataque, quemandole solo la punta de sus ropas. Justo cuando pensaba que había esquivado el ataque, Hikari salta hacia él, con su puño emanando un fuego amarillo.

—¡Karyuu no Tekken!— Exclama con furia, estrallando su puño en su estomago, sacandole a él todo el aire.

A pocos metros esperando que Ivan llegue hacia él, Ryu tiene su pie iluminado por un rayo azul, y al momento en que Ivan llega hacia él, Ryu le da una fuerte patada en la espalda que puede asegurar que le rompió al menos un hueso, lo cual lo deja inmovilizado.

Peleando contra Kurohebi, está Toby mirandolo competitivo.

—¡Quería esta revancha desde hace mucho! ¡Vas a perder, fenómeno de arena!— Toby gira en un remolino en el aire dirigiéndose hacia Kurohebi y lo ataca con sus garras, rasgándole la ropa y dejandole heridas.

—¡Yo también tengo garras -miau!— Millianna entra en la escena y con sus garras felinas rasga nuevamente su torso.

—¡No quiero -hip- quedarme fuera de esta pelea-hip!— Bacchus ataca de una manera tambaleante, pero le da resultado y logró causar un daño en el cuerpo del chico serpiente.

—Hmph— Kagura con su espada salta hacia su oponente y le hace más de una marca.

Ivan, Kurohebi y Nullpuding caen al suelo inconscientes, todos sucios y heridos, pero vivos y eso es lo único que necesitan para entregarlos más tarde.

—¡Bien hecho, chicos!— Exclama Hibiki, felicitándolos a todos. No puede hacer mucho ataque con su magia tecnológica lo que menos puede hacer es felicitarlos.

—¡Buen ataque, hermana!— Natsu choca las cinco con Hikari, sonrientes. Ambos están sucios como la mayoría de los que están ahí.

—Bien pensado lo de los barrotes, Gray— Alega Lyon sonriendo levemente, a lo que Gray responde con otra sonrisa.

—Han estado increíbles, chicos— Jura los felicita, sonriendo.

—¡Y lo que hizo Erza justo cuando la iban a tocar! ¡Fue enfermizo!— Exclama Millianna emocionada.

—Suerte del momento— Kagura se encoge de hombros, pero aunque no lo diga admite que fueron buenos reflejos.

—¡Ha sido un excelente plan, minna!— Grita Happy, sonriente. Charle y Kitty están de acuerdo.

—Bien hecho, Lucy. Me haz salvado el pellejo— Erza le sonríe a la rubia mientras le palmea el hombro, y ella le sonríe de vuelta.

—¡Gran distracción, Lucy!— Halaga Sherry, amable.

—Me gustó tu ataque, Wendy. ¡Fue impredecible!— Wendy sonríe ante el comentario de Chelia.

—¡Incluso tu, Sting-kun!— Lector halaga a Sting, quien asiente sonriendo. A su lado Rogue, con Frosch abrazándolo y felicitándolo.

—Entonces... supongo que no nos darán el premio después de todo— Dice Happy deprimido, recordando a muchos el motivo del que estuvieran allí.

—No importa. El dinero va y viene, pero este tipo de aventuras son las que se recuerdan por siempre— Natsu pone sus manos detrás de su nuca y sonríe de oreja a oreja.

Los demás sonríen. Todos allí alguna vez escucharon alguna frase de la filosofía de Natsu, y hay que admitir que el chico dice cosas inspiradoras.

—Andando chicos, hay que volver a casa— Comenta Erza, empezando a caminar con su equipo y los demás gremios, todos conversando con sus respectivos amigos cercanos.

* * *

**Algo corto, pero son las puthas 5 de la mañana y no he dormido nada u_u necesito aclarar mi mente porque ahora no se ni como me apellido ._.**

**Bechotes *0***


End file.
